Flames of Love
by ma1teo
Summary: Fire breaks out at Mckinley High.  Will tries to go in and save Emma.  What happens to the love of his life?


Here is my newest story. This might be a two shot I haven't decided how long I want it to be yet. As always please read and review.

Will Schuester sat in the choir room with all of the kids practicing for sectionals. They have been giving so much energy and were putting everything they had into practicing. One thing they knew they had to do was win this thing. For a lot of the kids this would be their last year at this school. Their last year all together. One thing they were doing was enjoying being with each other when they weren't ready to strangle Rachel's neck. Suddenly, Will smelled some smoke and the fire alarm went off. He opened the door leading to the hallway. Smoke filled the air and he immediately directed the kids to depart the building and he followed behind. Chaos soon filled the hallways of McKinley High. Will did whatever he could to help the kids depart the building. Soon chaos evaporated and everyone had been outside safe from the fumes that filled the school. He went over to the Glee kids and made sure everyone was safe and okay. He looked around with all the people that filled the field looking for one person in particular. He couldn't see her and soon Shannon was passing.

"Shannon, Have you seen Emma?"

"No, actually I haven't."

Soon the firetrucks came and started their work on extinguishing the fire that consumed the school.

Will started frantically checking the field for any sign of her.

"Emma! Emma!"

Will soon returned to the kids.

"Has anyone seen Miss. Pillsbury?"

They all shook their head no.

"Oh...No. Emma!"

In a flash he ran towards the school but he didn't get far because a fireman stopped him.

"Sir you can't go in there."

"I need to. Please someone is still inside. Please I just need to go in and find her."

"Sir if anyone is still in there one of the men will find her."

Will was still fighting the man trying to break through.

"Sir you need to calm down."

Meanwhile

She soon woke up on the floor of her office. She slowly stood up in a slight haze. Her head was spinning a bit. She saw the smoke in the hallway. She moved towards the doorway and put her hand on the doorknob which in an instantly she moved away when she felt the heat. She started banging on the window but to no avail. She looked around her office trying to find an escape. She knew she was going to have to break the window...right now that was her only option. She was a little hesitant she knew what a mess all the glass was going to make. She looked around the room and trying to find something. She found her sweeper which was long and thought maybe that would work. She picked it up and started swinging in against the window. She kept swinging but it was not budging. She started to panic for the fact it was not working. She swung it one more time pushing the long end through the glass shattering it and the glass was all over.

"Help...Help...Will!"

She started coughing..."Willll!"

A man came around the corner and started running towards her.

"Are you okay...ma'am?"

She shook her head yes.

"I can't open the door."

"Hang on...one second."

He came back around suddenly with an ax in his hand.

"Stand back miss!"

Emma took a few steps back while the firefighter swung the ax to the door working on it until finally he tore the door into pieces.

"Miss slowly step through. Be careful."

She did as she was instructed and finally she was on the other side.

"Here this way."

She followed behind him until finally she was safely outside breathing fresh clean air.

She slowly looked around and saw the huge crowd of people in the field.

"Emma! Emma!"

She then heard her name and looked into the direction where it came from.

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she saw him. The man of her dreams calling her name.

"Will!" she then started running towards him.

5 minutes earlier

He thought he was going to die. He just wanted desperately to find her. Here was this man holding him back trying to keep him from not finding her. His mind was racing thinking all the worst possible scenarios of her condition and where she was. All he could do was see her in his mind. Her beautiful face and amazing smile.

"Do you understand I need to go in there and find her? She could be in trouble and might need me."

"Sir we don't need any heros."

Then there she was beautiful as ever with a little smut across her face but never had she looked more beautiful.

"Em...Emma! Emma"

She looked up obviously from hearing her name but she didn't see me. She looked around then suddenly her face came across mine. I saw her smile and could hardly see her because I had tears in my eyes that was blurring my vision. Like an angel she came towards me. She started running towards me and finally the firefighter released me and she jumped in my arms. I held her so tight. No words were said they were not needed. We knew how the other felt just by holding each other. We released each other and looked into each others eyes but in one instant our lips landed together and were kissing like there was no tomorrow. We had never had kissed as passionately before as we were in this moment. For once nothing standing in between us. The only thing that was in the world that mattered was us and how we felt for each other. We no longer wanted to hide our feelings because what was the point. We almost lost our chance and we weren't going to take each other for granted anymore.

Then in an instant our moment was broken by some wolf whistles. We stopped kissing and we immediately turned red from our display.

"Did we just do? Did we just make out in front of the whole school?," she asked embarrassingly.

"Yeah...I think we did."

He moved his hands to her cheeks with a look of concern all over his face.

"Em, are you okay? You probably should get checked out."  
>"I'm okay. I think a shower will suffice."<p>

"Are you sure? You don't want to go the hospital?"

"Will, I'm fine."

They both turned around and saw all the kids looking at us including the Glee kids. They were just smiling at us.

Then he saw her approach her and was preparing for the worst.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, Isn't it bad enough we have to attend your lust haze on a daily basis now you are making the kids having to endure it as well?"

He stood there silent.

"Shut up Sue. Why do you are always have to give your remarks on everything? I didn't ask for it and I don't care for it. So just shut up for once in your life," Emma replied.

She really shocked him into silence. He just looked at her and smiled.

God he loved her so much.

Then Figgins made an announcement that everyone could leave and they would be informed of what's going to happen regarding finding a temporary school to hold classes until they assessed the damage of the school.

"So Ms. Pillsbury my orders for you as your doctor is some needed R&R."

"Oh really? Am I your patient now?"

"Yup you are now under my guided care until I feel you are in perfect condition."

"Oh is now that a fact?"

"Yup so I think we should go back to your place and start on that shower. What do you say?"

"That sounds perfect to me. What do you say you want to follow me?"

"No I'm driving. You're in no condition to drive. We can get your car later."

Emma noticed everyone had disappeared and it was just them on the field. She put her arms around his neck.

"Well I guess I should follow doctors orders right? Take me home Dr. Schuester."

He laughed.

"My pleasure."

He turned them around and took her hand and walked her to his car. There they were walking with nothing but a smile on both their faces.


End file.
